Playing Cat And Mouse With A Werewolf
by NyxPonderosa
Summary: Finally finding her voice, she spoke softly, "It's stupid, Padds…" she paused, "What if he doesn't even feel the same way?" She asked wringing her hands. He scoffed, "If he doesn't I promise to walk up to your mother and ask her 'What's new, Pussycat'" Alannis burst out laughing, "Point taken." {Marauders Era, Remus/OFC}


**Playing Cat And Mouse With A Werewolf**

On Alannis' eleventh birthday on December 8th, 1970, she received her admittance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headed by Professor Albus Dumbledore. It didn't come as a shocking surprise as she grew up knowing she was a witch, as her mother was an outstanding witch with an impressive record.

It was now August and her and her Uncle Robert JR, were on a trip in Diagon Alley to get the last thing she needed before she embarked on her journey to Hogwarts.

"Uncle Robert, what if I don't end up in Gryffindor, like Mum was?" Alannis asked, as she walked down the streets of towards Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Robert smiled down at the bright eyed young girl. "Even if you don't, your mother will be proud of you."

This caused Alannis to give a soft smile as she crossed her fingers, "I hope I end up in her House."

September the first saw Alannis was, bright eyed like it was the first time she had seen the massive castle that was Hogwarts. She walked through the entrance hall. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she stood with a group of first years in the small, empty chamber that was just off from the Great Hall. They were all standing crowed in rather close together waiting nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Alannis looked at the Professor and back to the first year the surrounded her. Subconsciously she brushed her robes like they had dust on them. She didn't know why she was so nervous – she had only dreamed of this day since she first knew of Hogwarts.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Alannis knew that it would only be a matter of time before they all entered the Great Hall and found out what House they were to be Sorted in. It made her palms sweaty as she kept praying that she would end up in Gryffindor. But at the same time, she was also praying that she didn't go through the same thing her mother did. During her mother's Sorting, she proved to be a hatstall; the Sorting Hat spent five and a half minutes wavering between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw before deciding to place her mother in the former.

"So, what House do you hope to end up in?" Alannis turned to lock eyes with a sandy-blonde boy, with white scars on his face. He gave her a soft smile as she spoke again, "Sorry, my names Remus."

"Alannis," she gave him a soft smile. "I'm actually hoping to be Sorted into Gryffindor. What about you?"

"I'm sure he'll end up in Ravenclaw." A slightly taller boy wearing glasses commented to her. He held his hand out for her to shake, "Name's James."

Alannis shook his hand, "Why do you think Ravenclaw?"

James shrugged and ran his hand through his untamed hair. "He was reading the entire way here."

Remus tried not to roll his eyes. "Oi! Don't hog all the introductions," another boy said. Alannis saw that he seemed to be the most out going next to James, and had long black wavy hair that hung by his shoulders. "Sirius Black," he smirked.

Alannis gave a slight laugh, and went to say something when Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now, form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me."

Alannis stood between Remus and James as she watched student after student called, the Sorting Hat being placed on their heads briefly before declairing what House they were to call home. It didn't take long until she watched as the boy she just learned as Sirius Black was placed in Gryffindor, followed Remus.

"McGonagall, Alannis." Professor McGonagall called.

Whispers started to sound throughout the Great Hall from the older students as Alannis took a deep shaky breath and walked towards the stool. Trying to mask her nervousness she climbed up and sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat down on her head.

"Mm, very interesting," the Sorting Hat said. "Plenty of courage – oh my goodness, lots of talent. Now, where shall I put you?"

Alannis closed her eyes, as it seemed time was slowly ticking by. She felt her palms getting sweaty again as she prayed she would end up in Gryffindor.

"So, you want Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in ya head, you'd be great in Ravenclaw – but this courage, the willingness to prove yourself... Mm Slytherin could help you to greatness, no doubt about that – no?"

She took a deep breath as she mentally cursed that she was becoming a hatsall; wishing that the Sorting Hat would make up it's mind. But it took two minutes for the Sorting Hat to finally work down to if Alannis would end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. After another minute, there was a pause before it finally made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted for the whole hall to hear.

Entering into their fifth year at Hogwarts, Alannis had grown close to the infamous Marauders, as well as her own little group that included Lily Evans, Alice Moore, and Marlene Sybell. Alannis shared a dormitory with the two other ladies, as well as classes. However, even as close as she was with the three ladies, she spent most of her free time with the Marauders - which caused her to get into trouble more often than she would like. And that would lead with talks with her mother about how she should be spending more time studying; but she wasn't like her mother, truth be told she was more of the opposite.

She never could see herself being a _Perfect_ , or Head Girl. As much as she wanted to keep her marks up, make her mother proud of her, she wanted to do more with her life. Alannis Isobel McGonagall had a thirst for adventure; one that has gotten her into trouble more than once.

Over the summer between the fourth and fifth year, she spent two months with the Marauders at James' place. There she worked with them to become unregistered Animagi, her being one herself. They all agreed to do this in order to assist Remus with his furry little problem. They found out that James's Animagus was a beautiful red stag, Sirius' was a shaggy looking black dog, Peter's was a fat ugly grey rat, and Alannis' was a beautiful snow owl.

Soon as there were discovered, they came up with nicknames for everyone. Prongs was the nickname given to James, Padfoot or Padds was for Sirius, Moony was for Remus, Wormtail was given to Peter and Snow being Alannis.

It worked out great because James and Sirius were large enough to control Remus during his monthly transformations into a werewolf. And if Peter wasn't able to slip past the Whomping Willow's defences to get to the Shrieking Shack, Alannis was able to carry him over the distance. But there were perks to the transformations, it would give them a chance to explore Hogwarts' grounds and the village of Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Snow!" Sirius said walking up to Alannis and placing his arm around her shoulders. "You going to give Quidditch another try?"

Alannis shook her head, "I didn't make it the last four years, I'm not going to try it again this year." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice as they made their way to Great Hall for breakfast.

"You sure? I know you'd make a great Chaser." James said catching up to the group.

"Listen you two," Alannis stated as they sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Lily, Alice and Marlene. "I'm not trying out this year."

"What?!" Alice said shocked, as she over heard Alannis. "You're not trying out?"

Alannis took a drink form her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Nope," she simply stated. "This year is O.W.L.s and I can't afford not..." She paused, "I think it would be best if I just focus on studying this year."

"But O.W.L.s are a long ways away," Lily commented placing down her piece of toast. "You don't have to start now."

"Evans is right," James said, giving Lily a classic smirk.

Lily shot him a glair, "'Bout time you saw the light, Potter."

"So, does this mean you'll go out with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Lily turned and looked at him, as she made it look like she was pondering the idea. "I'll tell you what, I'd be happy to go out with you."

James shot her a full smile as everyone at the table went godsmacked. "Really?" He asked.

Lily smiled, "Sure, when every shade of the rainbow turns gray and the oceans are dry."

"Ouch," Marlene said as she placed her fork on her plate. "That was mean, Lils."

Alannis looked at her friends, "I'm gonna head to Potions class," she said standing up, and bid her fairwell to the group as she took off towards her mother's class. She wanted to make sure that she could stop by the owlery first, as she knew that mail was going to be coming in tomorrow.

She made it a tradition since she first found out about Remus' furry little problem in the first year. She would send an anonymous package that contained healing lotions and chocolate from Hogsmeade. As she gave it to her owl to give him, she kept telling herself that she should just hand it to him in person, but she would tell herself, why break the tradition?

With a smile, she made her way out of the owlery and towards Potions classroom, where she almost walked right into Remus, since she was in her own little world. "You okay?" Remus asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders to stable her.

Alannis felt the familiar heat form in her cheeks, signalling to her that she was blushing. "Yea, sorry 'bout that," she said in almost a hushed voice, afraid that it would quiver since her heart was bounding in her chest.

He gave her a soft smile as he took his hands off her shoulders, "I thought you were heading to class."

"Er, yeah," she said quickly, "Just was sending my uncle a quick letter." She lied as they fell into step towards the classroom.

"Doesn't you uncle live in Hogsmeade?"

She shook her hair causing a few strands to fall in front of her face. "Uncle Robert does, but I was sending it to Uncle Malcolm who lives near Caithness. I haven't been to see him in the last couple years," she explained as they made their way into the classroom. "Due to the fact that he's been working pretty hard with the Ministry because of the Death Eaters."

"Miss McGonagall, can I speak to you a minute?" Professor McGonagall called from the door.

Alannis looked at Remus, "Mind holding this for me?" she asked, as she handed over her bag to him when he nodded, "Thanks." She said and walked to her mother, "Yes, Professor?" Alannis asked as she stepped outside the classroom.

"Please follow me," said Professor McGonagall as she started walking down the hallway.

Alannis followed, frowning. She didn't know what her mother wanted her for, but none the less here she was following her towards her mother's office. As she walked down the hallway she passed James and Sirius who were in her class. The boys stopped with questioning looks on their faces, leaving Alannis only to shrug at them.

Soon as they made their way into Professor McGonagall's office, Alannis sat down in one of the chairs that faced the desk. She watched as her mother waved towards the fireplace where the teapot moved to be heated.

"Mum?" Alannis asked, looking up at the older woman.

"Alannis, dear," Professor McGonagall spoke softly as she walked towards her daughter. "It's been brought to my attention that you were spotted once again outside of the castle after curfew heading towards the Whomping Willow. You know that it will attack anyone or anything that goes near it, so why do you insist on going there?" She asked sitting slightly on her desk looking down at her daughter.

Alannis looked down at her hands like they piqued her interest as she thought of an answer. She wasn't about to tell her mother that she and the rest of the Marauders had snuck out that night to help their friend Remus with his transformation at the Shrieking Shack in the village of Hogsmeade. That would cause nothing but more problems. So, inevitably she was going to have to lie to her mother, something that she hated doing.

"I'm sorry, mum. It wont happen again," was all Alannis could think to say. She couldn't bring herself to lie to her mother.

McGonagall shook her head, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to give you detention for this. I want you in my classroom at seven o'clock."

"Yes, mum." Alannis answered, standing up from her seat.

"Please, don't let me hear that you've been sneaking out again." McGonagall stated, and dismissed her daughter.

Alannis made it back to class just before the bell rung signalling the beginning of class. "What happened?" Remus whispered as Professor Slughorn walked up to the front of the class.

She sighed heavily, "I have detention tonight."

James who was standing next to her gave her a scowl, "What for?"

"Someone saw me when we headed out the other night," she answered in a whisper.

Sirius looked past James as he spoke to her. "Who?" He asked frowning.

Alannis was about to say she didn't know when Professor Slughorn spoke to the class. "Well good morning, ladies and gentlemen." He said as she walked in front of the display that held two potions. "What you see before you, is a curious little potion," he said gesturing to a small clear vile, "known as Felix Felicis. But it's more commonly known as…"

"Liquid Luck?" Alannis asked holding her hand up.

Slughorn smiled at her, "Yes, Miss McGonagall."

Alannis smiled as she glanced towards Remus. It was obvious that their studying so far was paying off. She knew that since she wanted to be an Auror, that Potions was one of the O.W.L.s that she had to get at least Exceeds Expectations so that she could continue to the N.E.W.T.-level.

"Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous should you get it wrong." Slughorn explained as he held the vile up. "But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One small sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed, at least until the effects wear off."

"Then why don't people drink it all the time?" Remus asked.

"Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence."

Alannis turned looking at James and Sirius, "You two are _never_ taking that, you're already overconfident."

James and Sirius looked at her with mock hurt placing their hands over their hearts, causing her to giggle at them.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Marlene asked.

"Once, when I was twenty-four. One tablespoon taken at breakfast, and what a perfect day it was." He answered and held the vile up. "So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck – to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. The recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook."

"Is he serious?" Peter whispered to the group, as excitement seized the whole class.

James smirked, "I could so use that."

Slughorn smiled at the class, "You should know that in all the years of my tenure here at Hogwarts, no once has a student brewed a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize." He said, as he placed the vile back in it's holder. "In any event, good luck."

The Marauders and Alannis took over one table, as she placed her text book down on the table. "Doesn't he know that this is normally something that would happen in the sixth year?" Alannis asked as she looked over the printed instructions.

"Who care," Sirius smirked, "We wanna win that Liquid Luck."

Alannis shook her head as she looked down at the first part of the instructions, "Cut up one Sopophorous…" She muttered and looked down at the bean, wondering just how she was going to cut it with the silver dagger.

Looking up she saw that the bean James was trying to cut, when it went shooting across the room and bounced of Lily's head. She tried not to laugh as Slughorn caught it and took it back to James. It seemed that everyone was having issues wit the Sopophorous bean.

"Crush it," Remus whispered to her as he noticed she was leery of it.

Alannis frowned, "Crush it?" She asked surprised, as she noticed how Remus was already ahead of her in the potion. She smiled at him and did as he suggested finding that the bean didn't shoot across the table or hop around.

As she moved onto the next step it said 'Pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of African Sea Salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now.'

Careful to follow each step of each instruction, she tried her best to wait the full five minutes for the water and salt to rest as she went over the rest of in the instructions. "There's nineteen different steps to this," she said, as she ran her finger over each step.

"Er, Snow, you might want to take a look at your water." Remus said pointing to the liquid that was starting to turn white.

Her eyes went wide as she grabbed it quickly and poured it into the cauldron, "Thanks, Moony."

After forty-five minutes, it turned out that not even one came close to making the Draught of Living Death, save Lily, Remus and Alannis. Alannis knew that she messed up when she went to add the seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker as she was sure that there were traces of Valerian root, and that was why it turned a deep shade of lilac rather than a light.

Alannis had served her detention with her mother, where she took the time to study up on her subjects she knew she had to get Outstanding on for her O.W.L.s. She made her way to the Gryffindor tower where the Fat Lady portrait looked down at her. "Deary, aren't you out late tonight?"

Alannis nodded, "Detention."

"Such a shame."

" _Fizzy Pop_ ," Alannis spoke the password, causing the Fat Lady to open the door to the common-room. Much to her surprise there was virtually no one in the area, save the Marauders sitting by the fireplace. Making her way over to them she dropped her bag by the chair and plopped down between Peter and Remus, with a sigh.

"We've come up with an idea." James commented looking at Alannis. "Since our Snowy here seems to have eyes on her, we're gonna make sure that no one knows when we sneak out."

"And how do you purpose that, Prongs?" Alannis asked gruffly.

James shot her a Cheshire smile, "Well seeing as how we have Remus' furry little problem tomorrow, we're gonna need you. What about," he leaned forward keeping his voice in a hushed tone, "You use the cloak to meet us in our dorm and we'll head out together?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, that wont work," he stated.

"Boys," Alannis said holding her hands up. "Why don't I just meet you all? I can sneak out the window and fly over."

Remus nodded his head, "That could work."

"Then it's settled." She smiled, "Now if you all don't mind, I've got an essay to work on for Counter-jinxes and Defensive Charms." She said sitting up, grabbing her bag and walking over to the table at the other end of the common room.

It was the next morning when Alannis woke up, hair was a total mess and her Charms text book right beside her head. It was obvious that she had fallen asleep studying, and it wasn't the first time that she had in her years at Hogwarts. She had learned quickly with hanging with the Marauders, she had to get her studying in when she could.

Alannis made a mad dash for the shower seeing as how Lily, Alice and Marlene had already left for breakfast. After her shower, she got dressed in her uniform and grabbed her bag, she knew that if she hurried to the Great Hall she might be in time for the mail to be brought in from the owls. She loved to see the look on Remus' face when he got his care package. It seemed to give him the extra boost, and hope.

As she made her way into the Great Hall, she noticed that it was almost empty. It appeared that she had missed breakfast and the mail drop all together. She cursed as she looked around, knowing that she didn't get to see the faint flicker of a blush on Remus' face when the package was dropped, which is what she always looked forward too. Missing breakfast, well that was something she could live with.

"Late night?" She heard Sirius say as he walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

Alannis jumped slightly and smiled at him. "Sort of."

"C'mon, we'll grab breakfast in the kitchen," Sirius said and started steering her towards the Hufflepuff wing, where the kitchen was located.

Alannis watched as Sirius tickled the peach in the painting opening the door. They were greeted by two House Elves who promptly sat them at one of the tables and ran off to get Alannis some breakfast. She looked up at Sirius with a knitted brow, "Okay what did you want to talk about?"

Sirius faked innocents. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" She laughed, "I know you, I've known you for five years. You only bring me here when you want to talk about something and don't want the rest to know. So, spill."

She watched as he pondered for a second. "Those anonymous packages Remus gets every month, before the full moon."

"What about them?" She asked as a House Elf placed down a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast for her.

Sirius reached over and took a piece of bacon from her plate. "I think I know who is sending them," he said before taking a bite from the piece of bacon.

"Er, you do?" She glanced up at him as she started to mindlessly play with her breakfast. She suddenly lost her appetite.

Sirius laughed as he watched her, "Snow, if I can put it together, you know that Remus has."

She placed the fork down on the plate, "Er, you sure? You think he has?"

"Well, he was looking for you at breakfast," he smirked, "Why don't you just tell him it was you?"

And there it was, the cat was out of the bag – so to speak. Her face turned red as she didn't know what to say. She could have told him a long time ago that the care packages were from her, but she kept telling herself not to break the tradition. But would it really be breaking tradition if she told him? What if he didn't want them anymore knowing they came from her?

Alannis pushed her plate to the side and looked at him. "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"You're the only person that would think to send something like that to him," he said, taking another piece of bacon of the abandoned plate. "So, I'm pretty sure he would believe you. What's holding you back?"

She wanted to run and hide. She hated having these conversations with him, but he was the only one that listened. It wasn't that Lily, Alice or Marlene wouldn't listen, they would just get giggly and want to know everything, and that wasn't the way Alannis was. She was one to try and keep her emotions in check, and keep things private. That's why when it came to things like this, Sirius was the best friend to talk to about it, because he had a logical male point of view over things. Sure, she talked to James and Remus about things, but this was not something she would have brought up to them. Heck, even Sirius had to corner her about it.

Finally finding her voice, she spoke softly, "It's stupid, Padds…" she paused, "What if he doesn't even feel the same way?" She asked wringing her hands.

He scoffed, "If he doesn't I promise to walk up to your mother and ask her _'What's new, Pussycat?'_ "

Alannis burst out laughing, "Point taken."

That night the Marauders and Alannis snuck out of the castle and went to the Shrieking Shack. Madam Pomfrey had already escorted Remus into the shack, giving Remus time to get ready for his transformation. They all waited in their Animagus forms, before entering in the shack.

Alannis was the first to enter, since her Animagus form being a Snow Owl had its benefits. She was able to easily find an open window and enter one of the upper levels of the shack. As she flew in she transformed back into herself. She went over and gave Remus a hug as she has always done before his transformations, "Remember, no matter what happens you know who you truly are, you know in your heart."

Before pulling away he smiled, "Thank-you."

Just than the door slammed shut, and a muffled voice could be heard on the other side. "Tell him!" It was Sirius.

Alannis shrugged, of course he would do it this route. As much as he could be mature, there was a side of him that was just as immature. She turned looking at Remus who had a questioning expression on his face, "Tell me what?" he asked, as the room was slowly losing its light as night was starting to take hold.

She started to play with her hands as she looked down at her feet. "I was eventually going to tell you," she said in a soft voice, "I just wasn't sure how." When he didn't reply thought for sure this was going to go over like a lead balloon. She somehow found her voice again looking up at him, "I've been the one sending you the packages every month."

Remus closed the space that was between them and pulled her into a hug, "I thought so," he whispered into her ear as he held her close, "Thank-you." He slightly pulled away from her, his lips inches from hers.

She didn't expect it, but her heart skipped beats as he pushed his lips gently on hers. Her eyes fluttered and closed as she savored the moment, and her knees threatened to give out on her. It was almost like any muggle chick flick movie, when the boy kisses the girl. However, they were soon interrupted when the door flung open and cat calls and hoots could be heard filling the room. The rest of the group had witnessed the moment.

"'Bout time!" James smirked.

Nevertheless, the moment didn't last long as the light of the full moon had snuck up on them and was casting over the new couple. Remus' eyes were already changing when Alannis took hold of what was going on, and he started transforming before their eyes as he howled in pain. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, and looked at the rest.

"I'll give you three time to transform," she yelled at them, then turned back to Remus, "I love you," she whispered closing her eyes, as he grew before her into the werewolf who wouldn't even know who she was.

The rest of the Marauders had transformed into their Animagus forms just in time, as Remus had transformed into the werewolf. Alannis took a step back as the werewolf whimpered looking at her. She took a breath and started her Animagus form, but she wasn't quick enough. Just as she transformed the werewolf swung connecting with her, sending her flying to the other end of the room against the wall.

Sirius in his Animagus dog form ran over and stood over top of her as James distracted the werewolf out of the room. If nothing else it was going to be a very long night of cat and mouse with the werewolf.

The next morning, being Saturday there was no classes; something the group was thankful for. Alannis had found out that Remus was still in his dormitory when she had met the rest of the group down in the common area. So, taking a chance, she made her way up to the boys' dormitory to see how Remus was doing. Holding her side, she knocked on the door, as she entered the room.

"Remus?" She softly called out as she slowly stepped inside. She noticed right away that he was sitting on his bed, looking like he had gone through hell. In all technicalities, he did. She gave him a soft smile as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened," He said setting the book he was reading down.

She walked over and sat down on the bed beside him, "It wasn't you. And besides, it's only a few bruised ribs," she said with a slight laugh, "They'll heal. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay," he answered softly and turned looking at her, "I heard what you said last night before I fully turned."

Alannis blushed, she couldn't believe it. It wasn't the first time she had said those words to him while he was transforming, but it was the first time he had ever said anything about it. She was speechless and the only thing she could think of was to cover her face.

Remus repositioned himself so that he was fully facing her. Reaching out he pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his own. The next thing she knew was he was pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled away he brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"I love you too."

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: Want to do a shoutout to _drwatsonn_** **for being my beta on this. I know this is my first Harry Potter fic, and I do hope that you enjoyed this.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
